What Your Character's Really Thinking
by hodgep0dge
Summary: I wrote this because I just got bored and decided to rebuild my town. Hope you enjoy and review it! Also, I wanted to let people know how I think your character REALLY feels when they talk to people and do things in the game.
1. Chapter 1

Animal Crossing: Wild World

A Character Named cindy.

By: _Cindy Hodge._

**Chapter 1**

"Clear somethin' up fer me, would ye? Today be February twenty-first, two thousand ten… And the time o' day be four twenty-five p.m., right?" Asked Kapp'n.

I looked down at my wristwatch and said, "Yes." I knew it was the right date because it is my moving day.

"Thank ye. I don't trust this clock… I oughta send it to sleep with the fishies! Speakin' o' the fishies, they could swim in this road… the rain be merciless!"

"It's calming." I said.

"…Yar, well, all right, then. There be no pleasin' some people, that's fer sure. …Gar, now, wait a moment, ye wee snappin' turtle. I never got yer name!"

"Uh, it's cindy."

"Yar… Cindy, is it? So, fond o' the name cindy, are ye?"

"Yeah… it's cute…" I murmured.

"Yar, yar, that be a fine name, pure an' true. It's the perfect name fer a perfect young lass. Young miss cindy…"

"Uh, thanks."

"Oh, nar how embarrassing'… I forgot to ask ye! …Whar ye be wishin' to go?"

"flapjack." I said.

"Yar har har HAR har har! Just a joke, ye barnacle! Flapjack, right?"

"Yes."

"So tell me, cindy… What're ye plannin' on doin' out in flapjack? Ye learnin' the ins an' outs o' interior decoratin'?"

"I'm moving."

"Headin' out on yer own, eh… Yar, cindy, ye got some spine on ye! But…yer young an' hip-like! Fer ye to choose to live in flapjack… Don't get me wrong, it's got its good points, but on the whole, it's sorta quiet. So, what is it about ol' flapjack that convinced ye to move?"

"The boarder."

"Yar, yar, I see, missy. Ye ladies got a refreshin' way o' lookin' at life! …Listen, not to change the subject or anythin', cindy, but… Ye look like ye been livin' the cushy life up to now. Not to blunt, but… Do ye have enough cash to get started here?"

"Yup."

"Yar har har har HAR! Aren't ye just a hermit crab, hoardin' up riches! Let me tell ye, missy… Ye ever want to find pirate booty…I'm yer cabbie! …Well, would ye look there! We're almost at yer town! Flapjack, ho! Well, me dear cindy… I know it's heartbreakin', but… Nar, nar, nar! NAR, says I! I won't say farewell! 'Tis too painful! Nar… At least the rain is lettin' up… though a storm be ragin' in me eyes…"

_Okay… Awkward… _I thought.

He pulled over in front of what must've been town hall.

"Yo ho ho, me hearty! We've come ashore! Here it is, cindy! Yer fair an' blessed kingdom… flapjack! If ye got any questions, ye should head over to the town hall. They'll help ye. Yar, time to part, milady… Farewell, cindy!" And he drove off.

I decided to take him up on the comment, so I walked into the town hall.

"Well, this is flapjack's town hall…" Said a perky pelican. "So, what is it that I can do for you today?"

"Um, I moved in, a guy named Kapp'n just dropped me off and told me to come here?"

"…Oh! Goodness gracious! You must be cindy! I am pleased to meet you! My name is Pelly, and I am a clerk here in the town hall. Tom Nook was kind enough to tell me all about you, cindy… He informed me that in order for new residents to feel welcome, he has prepared a residence just for them! Yes! It is a touch modest, of course. Tom Nook has certainly… been in a giving mood lately, I must say. Anyway, I am sure you are anxious to see your home! Well, this is it!"

She pulled out a map and showed it to me… only three other people lived in this town: Vesta, Nibbles, and Bill. My house was circled. There was a thin river running through the entire town, and a waterfall at the end of it. There was a beach at the beginning. We had a main gate, and two shops. I lived right above the shops, and right across the main gate.

It looked like a very peaceful town. There wasn't much scenery. I would have to fix that.

"Cool." I finally said.

"Well then, cindy… I trust you can use this map to find your new home, and not get lost around the town, because if you do, Tom will get on me." She smiled. I took that as a _You better not get lost or I'll come get you!!!_ in the worst possible way. But she was still nice.

"I'll make sure of it…"

"All right, then, good-bye and please come again!"

"Uh, will do…" I guess…

And then I left. Well, might as well get to know my brand new neighborhood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked outside and got my map out. Huh, to get to my house all I had to do is turn right, and keep walking straight, until I got to a house with a sign that said "cindy's house" on it.

I ran to it. It was actually really pretty. The roof had snow on it, but you could still see the purple on it.

Now for the inside. I opened the door, walked in, and shut it behind me. The wood flooring was nice, the brick wall was hideous. I'd have to fix that too. There were two windows. A box was on the floor, with a candle on top. I lit it. Hmm, for a little candle, it sure could bright up a place. I noticed my luggage was in the corner, untouched, at least they transported it. There was also a tape deck.

I noticed the stairs. I thought I ordered a one-story house. I went ahead and walked up them. Oh, it was just the attic. A huge one. With no windows. But there was a bed in there, is that where I was supposed to sleep? There was also a phone on a little shelf. Was I paying for that? I was so confused.

_I better find Mr. Nook and talk to him about the windowless attic, a candle instead of a light, a tape deck, and a random phone. _I thought to myself. So I went ahead and walked downstairs, and out the front door.

"Hey! Ho! You there!" Shouted a voice. I turned to find a brown raccoon running toward me.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked.

"You're cindy, yes? The youth that ordered this splendid house?" He answered before I could. "Phew! I'm glad you made it in time! So what do you think? Looks quite cozy and comfortable, hm?"

I just went ahead and answered. He sounded like Nook. From when we spoke on the phone. "I don't know…"

"You'll get used to it soon enough. Not to worry, hm?" He made a crazed laugh. "Allow me an introduction. My name is Tom Nook, and I own the store in this town. In addition to running the store, I build and remodel existing homes. I built your house just as you ordered so I trust you'll pay it off, hm?" Just as I ordered, okay… and how much is it supposed to be with the attic, phone, random box and candle, and tape deck? Hm? "Once you've paid it off, it's all yours, cindy! Ah, yes, of course, the question of the cost… Well, the total comes to… a mere nineteen thousand, eight hundred Bells!"

"Are you serious!? I can't pay that!" I said. Bells was cash.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! Not to worry, hm? I wouldn't ask you to pay it off all at once! Just pay it off bit by bit every day at the town hall, that's all I ask, hm?" If he says "hm?" one more time…

"No way!" I said.

"Worry not! Worry not, hm?" Grrrrrrr… "If you want to know about making money, I'll tell you! Yes, actually, I COULD explain it to you, but… It's better to learn through living than listening, yes? Why don't you come work part-time at my shop, hm?" Oh, my gosh! "You'll earn some money and learn about living in town! Two birds, one stone, hm?" I'm going to hurt him. "Yes, yes! What a great idea! Absolutely top-notch! Yes! It's official! Why don't you come by the shop in a little bit then, hm?" I'm just going to ignore every "hm?" he says from now on. "If you don't know where the shop is, then check your map. It's simple, yes? Well then, I'll be waiting for you at the store! Come on by!" And he ran away before I could tell him about my complaints.

I will wait until I go to _his_ stupid store. I already hated the guy. I got out my map. There was a store right next to his, literally, five inches from his. It was named _Tailor_. And his store was literally named _Shop_.

I'm going to go visit the tailor.

I walked and walked until I reached the stores. Ew, his was brown. The tailor's was reddish-pink.

I walked in and was greeted by a porcupine. Are all the people in this game animals but me? I've seen talking animals before, that's why none of this freaked me out.

"Hey welcome! Welcome to Able Sisters, where YOU are the fashion designer!" She said.

Behind her were eight items of clothes in the middle of the room. Behind those, on the far wall, were six items of clothing. In the back of the room was another porcupine, a porcupine seamstress working diligently, and completely oblivious to my entrance. I decided to see who she was.

"Hi." I said.

No response.

"Um, hello?" I tried again.

"Please, if you have a question, would you mind asking the clerk over there?" She pointed to the first porcupine.

"Hey, I wasn't asking a question, I—"

"I just can't let my claws stray from there work… I'm sorry!"

"Well, can I tell you that—"

"Mabel, can you please take care of this customer here?" Well then, I was going to tell her the shirt she was making was beautiful so far.

"What, Sis?!? I'm busy, too, you know!" Said the other porcupine, even though she was just standing there staring at me.

"Hey, I was just going to say that—"

"Mabel, please!" She interrupted rudely again.

"Augh! My sister always does that to people…" Said Mabel.

I just gave up and walked over to Mabel. "She always does that?" I asked.

"Yes. Her name's Sabel. She just… oh, never mind, but if you come talk to her everyday, she'll come through."

"It's okay. Well, I have to go anyway. Bye." I said and walked passed her.

"Great to see you! Come back soon, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure." I murmured, and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I would go and meet some folk, but I'm just so tired, and I want to make my apartment a little more homey.

I went back home. I decided not to unpack my bags, because I had nowhere to put anything, so I just moved everything that was actually mine upstairs in the attic which I'm taking it as my bedroom.

I have a lot of furniture, but no dresser. Just a teeny tiny night table. I already had a table lamp. I put it on my night table, I'll just leave the candle downstairs. When I have the time, I'll sell the box, candle, and tape deck. I'll make some money and then buy some new furniture. If the job didn't pay, and the stuff didn't make much money I'd just have to go ahead and sell some other things.

Well, I guess it's time to take a nap. Or sleep for the rest of the night. I know it's sort of early, and I haven't eaten anything, but I've been up since around four thirty in the morning.

I went back upstairs and laid in the bed.

"Ooooooo, comfy." I enjoyed.

And it wasn't long before I drifted off.

*

I woke up and saw the time on my wristwatch. It was around noon. How long did I sleep? Oh well, I need to take care of something. I walked downstairs. No food.

I walked outside. There were no stores that held food. That was weird. But then I noticed some trees with peaches on them.

I went over and shook the tree. All three fell down. I decided to go ahead and eat. Mmm, they were so good. I have to do something before I go to my job.

_I'll go meet some folk… _I decided.

I got my map out. Huh, I guess it was magic. There was a new resident on it. Did that mean that new people came to town each day until it hit a certain number? Cool. Her name was Alli.

From where I was standing, which was right in front of the peach tree, it looked like Bill's house was closest. I just had to walk straight down.

So I started. As I ran down, I noticed that we also had a museum.

I stopped. "Eh, I'll check it out later."

So I started walking again. As I did, I noticed a sheep walking in front of Bill's house. Maybe that was him. Or maybe it was some other resident. Either way, might as well…

"Um, hello!" I said.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around! What do you want from me, baaaffo?" That's when I realized it was a girl. She talked before I answered. "I'm Vesta. I'm sorry I freaked out on you, but you really startled me! I'll forgive you if you'll agree to be my friend…"

"cindy." I said.

"Okay. Cindy. I like that. So is it a deal?"

"Um, sure… Yeah!"

"Whew! I feel a lot better now. Nice to meet you, baaaffo!" I guess it was her catchphrase.

We walked away from each other. Well, now I can cross Vesta off the list. Time for Bill.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I stopped when I saw a sign that said, _I've gone out for a run. -Bill._

"Huh… well then I guess I'll go see someone else." I said out loud.

I turned around and stopped when I saw a blue squirrel walking around, holding a watering can.

"Oh, hi there!"

"Hiya! Long time no see, niblet!"

"Um, we haven't me—"

"WHAAAT? We've never met before? Oops! My bad. This is SOOO embarrassing, I could die! Okay, let me start over… My name's Nibbles. I love to shop for clothes! I'm pretty energetic, but don't let that scare you off, niblet!" She was very weird, but I already seemed to like her.

I only have to find Bill and Alli now…

I ran toward a bridge I found, that ran over a beautiful river with a variety of different colored fish.

"Bill! Bill! Is there any body named Bill around here! Hello! Bill? Bill!"

"My name's Bill." Said a red duck. "Good evening to ya! …Wait, hang on… I don't recognize you! I'm called Bill, as you can see, you were the one calling for me. I'm in the process of getting my body fat to zero percent." Lovely information… "We should start training together, quako! Seriously, we'll get ripped!" And then he walked away.

I looked on the map. Okay, her house was sort of far away, but not really because this was an unusually small town.

I walked all the way there. The house was brown. I knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" A feminine Tennessee accent answered.

I walked in. I could tell she just moved in because the boxes weren't unpacked yet.

She was a blue alligator.

"Um, hi! I was new yesterday, you're new today and at first I wanted to meet you, but now I guess I'm welcoming you…" I said.

"Hee hee, it's so nice to meet you! You must be…"

"cindy."

"Oh, cute. I'm Alli. I moved in here because I wanted to live on my own. It's my first night all alone! No more stupid roommates!" Tell me about it. Actually, pretty soon my best friend alex would be moving in. "Yay!" she continued.

"So—"

"Hmm, I hear the sound of rock coming from somewhere! Hee hee, that must mean that the night's beginning, graaagh!" Okay, that was weird.

"Well, I was just going to sa—"

"It's getting so cold!" She interrupted. Again. "And what do you want with me, graaagh?"

Apparently she'd interrupt every time I'd try to say something. So I'd just stop. "Uh, never mind."

"For real, graaagh!? Fine!" Well okay then. I walked out of her house.

So there's two things I've learned about the residents so far.

1. The people living in flapjack were not only weird, but they were all talking animals, who frequently interrupted you when you spoke.

2. They all had catchphrases. Like, "baaaffo" or "niblet" or "quako" or "graaagh" or even "hm?". Well, Nook also said "yes" a lot.

So, now that I've met everyone, I guess I can start doing work…

I walked back to the Shop, opened the door, and walked in, to see his ugly face staring right back at me.

"Oh, so you've decided to show your face! I was wondering if I'd ever see it! All right then, first things first! You'll need to change into these work clothes. If you must know everyone who works here is required to wear a uniform. Just say the word when you're done changing." And he handed me a pair of work clothes.

"Um, okay…" He had no bathroom/changing room in the store, so I went back home, changed, and came right back.

"Yes, yes. That suits you just fine. And since that's done, we'll put you right to work. Yes, indeed! First off, I want you to plant some trees and flowers around my shop. The shopping experience is greatly enhanced by clean and alluring surroundings. I'm counting on you to give the place a little charm, indeed!" Now he was saying "indeed"? Ugh. "Just say the word when you're done, yes?" No, he was still saying "yes". He gave me three trees, and four flower bags.

I walked outside and around to the right side of the shop. And open area. Perfect.

What was weird was that… anything could fit in my pocket in this town… Things are not what they seem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I took out the trees. I planted one. Aww, it's so cute! Now for two more.

I planted one behind the shop, and the other in between the shop and the tailor. There were rocks separating the two stores, so I put it behind the rocks.

The flowers, I planted in a group of four under the first tree I planted. Yellow tulips, white pansies, white cosmos, and red roses. Pretty.

After I got done with that, I was covered in dirt.

"Oh, man! I said. "I'm going to take a shower…… I mean, he was an animal he wouldn't get mad…" I reassured myself.

I went home. I took a shower. Then I decided, it might be sort of early, but I'm sort of tired… Maybe I could just take a nap for a few minutes…

*

I woke back up to find myself wearing a turnip top shirt. I checked the time. It was two-twenty p.m.

Gasp. "My boss is going to KILL me!"

I ran outside and ran to the shop.

The first thing he did was scream, "AUGGGH! Why are you not wearing your work clothes?! Is the uniform I've chosen for my employees so unpleasant to wear? I say! Kids these days, thinking every day should be casual Friday… …But I can't be a dinosaur in the modern day, can I. wear what you want. Just make sure it doesn't leave my customers feeling uncomfortable, hm? A workplace must maintain a modicum of dignity, after all."

"Oh, thanks. Well, what should I do next?" I asked enthusiastically.

"So did you give the grounds some charming character with the plants?"

"Yes."

"I supposed I'll have to trust to your sense of style, won't I, cindy? Now then, what should I have you do next… Oh, how silly of me. I just remembered something I had completely forgotten…"

"Yes?"

"Cindy, you've only just arrived in flapjack, no? Well, have you introduced yourself to everyone in flapjack yet?"

"Well, it's a new day, so I guess someone must have moved in…" I theorized.

"Tell you what: you've worked diligently, so I'll let you take a little break, yes?" Break? I thought I took one when I took a shower and slept through the rest of the day… but it's not like I'm going to mention it, right? "Use this time to introduce yourself to your neighbors; my customers! Be sure to knock before entering their houses. You don't want to shock anyone." Yes… of course. "Oh! And don't forget to introduce yourself to the mayor, too! He should be out for a walk near the town hall, so look for him around there." I didn't know we had a mayor, I can't wait to meet him, maybe he'll be a human too! "Very well, now! On your way! No dawdling!" Okay, then…

I walked out of the store. I started walking one way, when I realized the flowers I planted were still there, a little more radiant with the hot sun, and two of the trees I planted grew. Yay!

I got out my map, found where town hall was supposed to be, and started walking.

On my way, I ran into Pudge.

"Hey Pudge!"

"Hey! Hi, you. I know this is sudden, but what food does this town specialize in?" Aren't we all wondering that? "I just love dipping dark chocolate in chamomile tea! MM-MMMM! If you find any delicious delicacies, you come running to me, okay?" He is so random, and I was going to answer him by saying "Peaches." but no.

Well, on with my trip.

So I walked about five hundred meters until I finally reached it. What do you know, a shriveled tortoise was walking around the rocks in front of the town hall, wearing a mayor's hat, and holding a cane.

"Um, hi! My name's cindy, and I was just coming by to meet you…"

"Hello there! Let me ask you a question. Of these four, who do you respect the most? The chief, the mayor, the mail clerk, the CEO?" I would say the mail clerk, but might as well impress the mayor…

"The mayor." I made my decision quickly, so he wouldn't suspect me thinking about it… I mean, I didn't want to be a kiss-up, but you know, a good impression is a good impression…

"You mean me?! Now that is a good answer! You're quite wise for one so young. So what's your name?"

"Um, I told you when I first came by. It's cindy."

"Cindy, eh? I'm sorry, things like that are so easy to forget for an oldie like me… That's a fine name. I am Tortimer, and I'm the mayor of flapjack, but I guess you already knew that. On holidays and days when events are going on, you should come see me. I'll be waiting for you here in this plaza." He said with a stalker's tone. When he saw my facial expression, he started laughing so hard, it looked like he was about to die… So much hacking… "Heh heh hoorf!" He had the weirdest laugh though, it made me laugh.

Although, once he started laughing, he walked away, and so did I. I guess that's how things worked around here. You walk away in the middle of a conversation, it does save time.

While walking back to the shop, I noticed the main gate.

"Ooo," I marveled.

I walked toward it, and walked into the big, gaping opening.

When I did, two securities were standing guard a big gate, behind them.

I walked to the one that looked all droopy and sad and tired.

"Hello, I'm cindy."

"Oh, uh, hey… Um, look, uh, I'd really rather not talk to you…"

"Talk to me!"

"Huh? Um… Okay… Um, honestly, I don't really, uh, understand everything… But I, uh, can say if you're ever trying to find something you lost… …or if you want to change the flag, just let me know, and I'll help you… I mean, I'll definitely try. To help you, that is. Um, yeah… Oh, uh, what can t do for you?"

"I lost something…" I said. I might find something cool for my awesome, yet empty, new home!

"Um, we currently have some items in the lost and found. I mean, we definitely have five… I think."

Then he pulled out a box from behind him.

Whoa! And asteroid, four sheets of sparkly paper, a red tie-dye shirt, and two pitfall seeds. I decided to take the asteroid, the paper, and the shirt. Well, I also took the pitfall seeds, I could put them in a recycling bin I noticed in the town hall.

"You've, uh, claimed quite a few items there." Oh no! He's going to catch me! Eek! "It's fine." Phew! Too close! "Not a problem. I think…" He didn't pause.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Well, um, it's, uh, Booker." He stammered over his words.

"Okay! And, uh, what about that guy over there?" I whispered the last part.

"That's my twin. His name is, uh, well, um, Copper." Cool.

"That's all I needed to know. Thanks!"

"Um, why did you, uh, need to know anyway?"

"Just getting to know people."

I walked out and went home. I didn't feel like finishing work, so I just went home. I wasn't going to go to sleep, I've been getting enough sleep.

I stayed home for about, maybe, eight hours so far. I had unpacked everything, and instead of putting my clothes on the floor, since I had no dresser yet, I went ahead and left those in open suitcases.

Now, I'm really tired.

*

I woke up early. Way early. Around maybe seven in the morning. Because I worked there, the shop would be open.

I walked outside, checked the map, and noticed a new resident. I sighed. I had to meet him, and then go back to work. Darn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I walked all over town until I got to his house. I knocked and a very deep voice answered, "Come in!"

I did. Eeeeeeww!!!!!! This kid was so ugly!!!! He was a white cat with ugly yellow and red markings all over.

But he had a pretty floor…

"Hello." I said. "I'm cindy, and I'm just welcoming you to the neighborhood…"

"Yo! I'm Kabuki. I like to walk around. Hey, you and I should have a competition someday!" He was already weird. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I walked out, and started toward the shop.

I stopped when I noticed Able Sisters tailor store. I remembered that Mabel said Sable would become your friend if you talked to her everyday…

I walked in, Mabel greeted me like she did the last time, and I walked to Sable.

"Hey," I said.

No answer.

Sigh.

I'll try tomorrow.

I walked to the shop and walked right in.

I decided that I should work my butt off the entire day for all the slacking off I've been doing.

The entire day he made me deliver furniture, write a letter, and deliver more furniture.

At first, I had to deliver to Kabuki. In return, he gave me a lovely dresser! I think I could get used to this guy.

Next I had to write a letter to Pudge. Awesome! I liked him.

_Dear Pudge,_

_This is cindy. I wanted to let you know that I'm working for that loser Nook, and he's making me write a letter to you. But that's okay, because I actually consider you my friend. Anyway, the point of this letter was to let you know how completely awesome Nook's Cranny is. Have fun shopping there…_

When I went into town hall, I delivered the letter to that nice pelican, Pelly.

After that, I snuck a peek in the recycling bin and found a cabin bookcase and a ranch couch!

After that I delivered something to Bill and he gave me a Mosaic tile.

I ran back happily to Tom Nook ready to do whatever he had next.

"Hey," I said when I first walked in.

"Now, I need you to deliver a watering can to Pudge." He already started, barely after I finished my "hey." "And don't get any ideas!" He continued with no pause. "No using the products you're delivering to others! If you get the urge to water withering flowers, you'll have to do it on your own time, with a can you buy with your own money! Since that's cleared up, get out there and show the world how well you deliver! And let me know when you're done, yes?"

I wasn't even going to ask why he had to give me the lecture on not to use delivering products. Maybe it happened with some earlier employees he had.

I finally found Pudge after like… ten minutes but I found him. I gave him the watering can.

"Whoa-hey! You're finally here! Now I can freshen up my dried-up flowers! By the way, you sent this letter, didn't you?" He showed me the letter.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry it was so sudden, but Nook said I had to, so…"

"That was SO funny! I didn't understand a single thing you said!" Sigh. I really wish there were humans in this town. "He heh heh! Just messin' with ya." Oh thank god. "Everyone in this town is CRAZY about getting letters in the mail. When we get one, we hang on to it forever! Then we show 'em to our buddies on the sly. You know… for giggles." Well, now I know never to send a letter that says anything personal or embarrassing. "So if I ever move away, I'll take the incriminating letters with me." Wow. I will never write to him again. "So you better not write me anything too nasty."

"Ha ha!" I fake laughed. "Don't count on it…" I said.

And we walked away. Wow. I was getting good at ending conversations abruptly. I think I really was starting to fit in.

I ran back to the shop.

I had to write something good about the store on the bulletin board outside of the town hall.

_Now, I handy, it's cheap, and it's right outside your house! What are you waiting for? Check it out, check it out, check it out! Everyone is welcome to shop there, and everyone is welcome to spend there! Have fun!Tom Nook's store!_

After I was done with the too-enthusiastic post, I went back into the shop.

Tom Nook was standing there all wide-eyed when I walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Welcome back! Did you come up with something good? Good, good." He answered for me. "Well done. So, that means… Oh! You're done! You're done! All that stacked-up work I had that needed doing is all done!" I couldn't believe my ears!! "Since I no longer have any work for you, I'm afraid I'll have to lay you off!"

"Yay! So um, what about my mortgage?"

"Oh, well, of course you'll still have to pay every last Bell of it back! If I deduct your wages so far, 1,400 Bells, you have only 18,400 Bells left! Since there's no more work for you to do here, you'll have to find other methods. But you can sell anything you don't need and save up money that way." Oh, so that's how you make money. "Of course, if you do want to sell something, just let me know. I pay top Bell! You may also be able to make a living running errands for the townsfolk. If you help them without much grumbling, they may reward you." Cool. "Oh, yes! Make payments at the town hall be depositing them into my account. Once you've paid off your loan, we can talk about remodeling your house. Your house is quite small now. I'm sure you'd like more space to stretch out. Anyway," man this guy could talk, "thanks for your hard work, but your work is done here. But I do hope to see you in my store again soon to shop, of course! Yes, yes!"

I ran out of the store and started doing a happy dance with myself yelling "YAHOO! I'm done with work! Now I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_2 months later_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

So everything was perfect. I paid off my entire loan, so now I had a gigantic house, with so much furniture I had to find a cheat that allowed me to have different types of dressers that have different types of things inside. My best friend alex moved in, and with her help we have MAJOR points with the HRA.

Nook's Cranny has moved up all the way to Nookingtons.

There was so much more greenery that I earned a golden watering can. I earned a golden ax with hard work. I earned a golden rod and a golden net by catching and donating all the types bugs and fish. I also earned a golden sling shot by taking down sixteen items from the sky. I had a major amount of friends, and I finally came through with Sable.

Every Saturday night I went to the local museum in the coffee shop to see K.K. Slider perform.

But there was ONE thing I could not stand. Phyllis! Ugh! She was also a clerk at the town hall, she had a night shift.

But, I could learn to get over things like that.

And that is the awesome life I have lived here in flapjack.

**(Don't forget to review! I don't want people to read my stories and then not review them because... Well, because I like when people tell me thay loved my story.)**


End file.
